


Steph's Daydreams

by BritishBlaze



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishBlaze/pseuds/BritishBlaze
Summary: Just a one shot featuring Steph and Mikey preparing for their D&D game before school.





	Steph's Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Only quick edits made. Tell me all the punctuation and grammar failures you spot in the comments.

‘Why God? Do I really deserve to be punished like this? You gave me Patrisha’s lips in the 8th Grade, which I loved. You gave me Pris from Blade Runner who was my first orgasm, which I still love. But now you punish me by giving me Rachel Amber in those ripped tights to showcase everything that I can’t have.’ Steph gazed upon the wonder girl who was Rachel Amber.

‘Look at her just strutting from her car across the campus like that. She wants everyone to see. She wants me to see. Damn it! I would’ve killed to be Chloe Price last night.’

“Uhh Steph?”

‘Yeah you can keep looking Justin, but that’s mine... Oh man now I want to own her? What is wrong with me today?’

“Steph, are you even setting this up?”

‘Even Victoria can’t look away from her, yeah you wish you could be her, you’ll never know what that feels like... Neither will I.’

“Steph, I can see you staring”

‘She’s even stopped to talk to Sam? I should’ve sat there... Though I wouldn’t be reading I would’ve been playing on PSP or DS. She wouldn’t have spoken to me then. She probably doesn’t play games...’

“Okay Steph even Evan has noticed you staring. Snap out of it” Mikey snapped his fingers in front of Steph.

“Hey! What the hell Mikey?” Steph shifted her head back towards him.

“You were drooling all over the DM Screen” Mikey pointed at her chin. Steph pulled down her sleeve and wiped her mouth.

“Sorry Mikey, I don’t know what came over me.” Steph replied dejectedly. Mikey shook his head whilst grabbing his character sheet from his bag.

“Yeah, sure you don’t.” He replied sarcastically.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Steph stared down at him from behind the screen.

“You’ve been staring at her photo all morning, the one of her at that party.” Mikey gestured to her phone sitting across from him.

Steph looked to her left to see her Facebook tab still glaring out of her phone, displaying the selfie of Rachel and Chloe right into Mikey’s vision. She quickly swiped it across the table behind the partition.

“Yeah and? Maybe I like Chloe.” Steph slightly blushed at Mikey’s near uncovering.

“Really? Because on every character on every game we’ve ever played you always choose the ones with biggest...”

“Ass...” Steph interjected

“Butt... Yeah what you said. And Chloe doesn’t have one.” Mikey smirked as he went into his bag to find the rest of the figurines.

“Damn Mikey if you could be like that with everyone else... And no I don’t just like Rachel because of that...” Steph looked down back at the photo, staring into Rachel’s smiling face.

“I know, you would never be that shallow Steph. I mean you hang out with me right?” Mikey replied.

“Mikey... You’re awesome. So awesome that I decided to make my new boss THE ultimate challenge. Just let me grab him out of my bag.” Steph opened her backpack up and pulled a DVD. 

“Oh crap I forgot to tell Chloe that I have her copy of Blade Runner, the Directors Cut.” Steph tossed the copy over to Mikey.

“Director’s Cut? Chloe has good taste.” Mikey raised his brows in amazement.

Steph picked up her phone to text Chloe that she has her DVD ready but started staring into Rachel’s eyes, again.

“Yeah... She really does.”


End file.
